oh god!
by deby.rizki
Summary: ini dia hadiah untuk semua review dari readers yang minta cerita ini dilanjutin... gomawo ne, sudah mau baca :D "hmpppttt… eummmpttt… cppkkk… cppkkk."entah kenapa aku merasakan 'sesuatu' yang lembut dan lunak melumat bibirku dengan rakus. Namun, siapa? Bukankah hanya aku sendirian diperpustakaan ini tadi? Apa hanya perasaanku saja?
1. Chapter 1

Oh God!

Chapter 1

Kim ryeowook POV

"hmpppttt… eummmpttt… cppkkk… cppkkk."entah kenapa aku merasakan 'sesuatu' yang lembut dan lunak melumat bibirku dengan rakus. _Namun, siapa? Bukankah hanya aku sendirian diperpustakaan ini tadi? Apa hanya perasaanku saja?_

Namun makin lama kubiarkan rasanya 'sesuatu' ini makin beringas saja melumat bibirku. Sesuatu ini memanggut bibirku dan menghisapnya keras._ Ommo, ini sih bukan mimpi bagaimana mungkin ini mimpi jika aku dapat merasakan dengan jelas apa yang kurasakan saat ini._

Aku kaget saat membuka kedua mataku ini. Bagaimana tidak? Jika sekarang posisiku yang tadi tertidur-dipojokan perpus (kebiasaan author nih hehe) sekarang telah ditindih seorang namja yang sedang 'memakan' bibirku dengan rakus. Apalagi sosok namja ini adalah kim jong woon atau sering dipanggil yesung oleh teman-temannya yang sering disebut-sebut sebagai namja paling 'berandalan' di SM High School ini.

"ehmmpp.. cpppkk… hmmpptt"suara decakan dari yesung sunbae langsung saja membuyarkan lamunanku seketika. Kutatap wajahnya yang sangat menikmati apa yang kami-lebih tepatnya dia lakukan. _Rasa apa ini? Mengapa aku merasakan sesuatu yang menggelitik diperut saat melihat raut muka yesung sunbae? Mengapa ekspresinya seperti itu? apa rasanya akan lebih menyenangkan dari ini jika aku membalasnya?_

Dengan ragu-ragu akupun membalas ciuman sepihak itu, saat yesung sunbae melumat bibir atasku langsung saja aku melumat bibir bawahnya. Hal itu berhasil membuat dia tersentak kaget dan langsung melepaskan tautan kedua bibir kami. Jujur saja, aku merasakan sebuah perasaan yang sangat kehilangan saat dia melepaskan bibirnya dari bibirku.

"kau sudah bangun?"tanyanya dengan wajahnya yang datar itu. hal pertama yang kulihat dari wajah yesung sunbae itu adalah mata sipitnya yang dibubuhi eyeliner membuat aura kelam melekat padanya. _Pantas saja, dia sangat ditakuti oleh semua orang wajahnya menyeramkan sih_.

Aku memiringkan kepalaku dan menatapnya polos membuat kedua matanya itu menghitam menatapku seakan-akan ingin menerkamu sekarang juga. "kenapa berhenti yesung sunbae?"tanyaku balik dengan suara tenorku. Aku melihatnya menyeringai saat itu mengingatku pada namjachingu temanku yang memiliki aegyo itu-cho kyuhyun.

"aigooo… aigooo sepertinya chagiku menyukai 'nya' eohhh~?"ucapnya dibuat semendesah mungkin ditelingaku dan membuatku merinding saat itu juga.

"sun… sunbae…~"cicitku yang tak kuasa menahan rasa ini.

"hmm apa, chagi?"tanyanya yang tidak melepaskan tangannya dari pinggangku. (saat ini posisinya mereka sedang tidur bersampingan gitu)

"wae… waeyo? Kenapa yesung sunbae memanggilku 'chagi'?"

Yesung tidak menghiraukan pertanyaanku dia malah sibuk menenggelamkan wajahnya keceruk leherku membuatku ingin menggamparnya saat itu juga. Aku paling tidak suka jika pertanyaanku diabaikan begitu saja.

"sunbae~"rajukku sambil mengembungkan pipiku membuat dia langsung melihatku dan menggigit pipiku kuat. "agghhhh… yakkk, kenapa yesung sunbae menggigit pipiku?"

"siapa suruh memasang wajah menggemaskan seperti itu."ujar yesung sunbae menjilat bekas gigitannya dan menciumnya dengan sayang berhasil membuatku merona.

"jawab pertanyaanku sunbae~"ingatku.

"karena mulai sekarang kau adalah chinguku, wokkie. Yeojachingu."jawab yesung sunbae sepihak membuatku membelalakan mataku bulat.

"yak, bagaimana bisa begitu? Aku-" belum sempat aku melanjutkan kata-kataku. Yesung sunbae menatapku tajam alhasil aku langsung mengkeret didada bidang yesung sunbae menyembunyikan ketakutanku. _Kenapa dia begitu menyeramkan? hiiii._

"aku tidak menerima penolakan chagi~ dan mulai saat ini sampai seterusnya kau adalah chinguku, kim jong woon. Arraseo?"mutlak yesung sunbae seperti pernyataan yang harus dilaksanakan.

"ehm, n.. ne."cicitku pasrah. _Namun aku tidak takut sama sekali dengan keputusan sepihak itu bahkan aku merasa sangat senang saat ini. Aneh._

.

.

.

Yesung POV

"ehm, n.. ne."cicitnya pelan._ Ommo, lihatlah wajahnya saat ini. Bagaimana bisa ada makhluk semegemaskan macam ini? Dengan pipinya yang tirus itu dan mata rusanya yang polos itu menatapku seperti ingin dibawa kerumahku dan kusimpan dalam kamarku. Ya, ampun bagaimana pikiranku bisa se pervert ini? Aku memang berandalan tapi aku bukan seorang PK (penjahat kelamin). Huh, sangat pantang aku menyakiti harga diri seorang yeoja karena sama saja seperti aku menelanjangi eommaku didepan umum._

"ehemm… saranghae wokkie."ucapku pelan namun dapat terdengar dengan jelas oleh 'yeoja'ku ini mengingat betapa sepinya tempat ini. Dia tersentak mendengar kata-kataku itu dan langsung menegakkan badannya.

"mwoo? Oppa mencintaiku?"tanyanya polos membuatku menggigit bibirku menahan gemas.

"ne, sekarang aku mencintaimu wokkie."jawabku.

"sekarang?"

"ne."

"kenapa tidak sekarang dan selamanya oppa?"

"karena aku tidak mau menjanjikan sesuatu yang tidak bisa kulaksanakan. Aku tidak tahu apakah besok atau tahun depan aku akan mencintaimu seperti ini atau tidak. Namun, sekarang aku jujur kepadamu jika aku sangat amat mencintaimu karena kau telah berhasil membuat pikiranku hanya tertuju padamu." Jawabku tulus.

"oppa~ tenanglah, jika kau ragu akan perasaanmu. Aku akan membantumu. Aku akan membuatmu merasakan cinta hanya kepadaku seorang. Sekarang dan selamanya karena… nado saranghae oppa."ucapnya malu-malu dengan wajahnya yang memerah merona membuatku tak dapat menyembunyikan senyum kebahagiannku.

'gomawo, wokkie… karena sudah mau mempercayaiku dan terima kasih juga karena kau yeoja kedua-setelah eommaku yang tidak takut padaku. Aku berjanji akan membantumu membuatku jatuh cinta kepadamu sekarang dan selamanya.'

Kupeluk tubuh yeoja itu dengan sayang. Aku benar-benar sangat bahagia saat ini. Tahukah kamu? Jika aku telah jatuh cinta kepada yeoja mungil ini semenjak dia masuk sekolah ini. Tidak percaya? Haha… tidak apa, karena yang kubutuhkan sekarang adalah kepercayaan yeoja ku ini saja bukan siapapun.

.

.

.

Flashback On

"sungmin-ssi, kyuhyun-ssi."panggil yesung kepada kedua sepasang kekasih ini membuat keduanya menoleh kepada kepadanya. Yesung tersenyum miris melihat kyuhyun lansung melindungi sungmin dibelakangnya yang melihatnya takut.

"waeyo, yesung sunbae?"Tanya kyuhyun waspada sambil menenangkan kekasihnya yang sedari tadi gemetaran takut.

"ahhh, apakah kau melihat wokkie ahh maksudku ryeowook-ssi?"Tanya yesung sambil menatap tajam mereka berdua.

Mendengar nama sahabatnya disebut membuat sungmin melihat yesung takut-takut. "wa.. waeyo? Ada apa dengan wokkie?"tanyanya.

"ahhh, ani… aku ada sedikit urusan dengannya. Apakah kalian melihatnya?"Tanya yesung kembali.

Mereka berdua terdiam. Mereka melihar wajah yesung menebak ekspresi yang dikeluarkannya. "wokkie unnie ada diperpustakaan yesung sunbae."jawab kyuhyun akhirnya.

Dan langsung saja yesung sunbae pergi dari sana sebelumnya memohon pamit kepada sepasang kekasih itu setelah melemparkan senyuman tipis yang berhasil membuat kedua orang itu melongo.

"ye… yesung sunbae, tersenyum?"Tanya sungmin tak percaya.

"molla."jawab kyuhyun yang tak kalah kagetnya.

Perpustakaan

Dengan mengendap-endap yesung berjalan mencari yeoja yang dicintainya itu. namun, dia tidak melihat siapapun disana membuatnya menghela napas keras.'hhh, harus kucari kemana lagi?'

"mungkin dia ada dikelasnya?" pikir yesung dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari sana kalau saja dia tidak mendengarkan suara gumaman.

"eungghhh… bae… yesung sunbaehhhh~"

"mwo?"gumaman itu berhasil membuat yesung mengedarkan matanya keseluruh arah untuk mencari sumber suara yang seenaknya memanggil namanya se 'menggoda' itu.

Deg… mata yesung langsung membulat tak kala saat dia melihat sesosok manusia yang sedari tadi dicarinya kini tertidur dipojokan perpustakaan tersebut. Ditambah dengan igauan yeoja itu yang memanggil namanya. SEKALI LAGI, MEMANGGIL NAMANYA.

"enggghhh… yesung sunbaehhh~ cium akuhhhhh…" igau yeoja itu yang tak lain adalah kim ryeowook. Mendengar igauan ryeowook itu berhasil membuat yesung menyeringai melihatnya. Hey, siapa yang tidak tergoda jika saat sesepi ini kau menemukan sesosok yeoja yang tanpa pertahanan apapun memimpikanmu. Bahkan dalam mimpinya pun dia menginginkanmu. Memintamu menciumnya. Ditambah sesosok itu adalah seorang yeoja imut nan seksi yang digilai banyak namja disekolah dan kebetulan pula jika si yeoja itu pujaan hatimu. Bukankah itu adalah sesuatu yang 'menggiurkan'? namun, yesung bukanlah pria sebrengsek itu, karena tidak dalam hitungan detik namja itu menciumi bibir menggoda itu.

Awalnya dia hanya ingin menempelkan saja bibirnya dan bibir ryeowook. Namun, saat yesung merasakan sesuatu yang menggelitik perutnya diapun mulai memanggut dan memanggut bibir ryeowook dengan khidmat. Entah kenapa yesung merasakan sesuatu yang tidak diketahuinya. Dia tidak rela melepaskan sesuatu yang 'nikmat' ini. Tapi, saat dia ingin merasakan sesuatu itu lebih lagi. Tiba-tiba saja dia merasakan sebuah perlawanan dari yeoja itu. dia merasakan jika bibir yang diciumnya itu membalas balik ciumannya. Dan itu membuatnya langsung menghentikan aktifitasnya itu menatap horror pada yeoja yang kini menatapnya polos.

.

.

.

"kenapa berhenti oppa?" _oh, god._

Flashback off

End?


	2. Chapter 2

Cast character:

-Yesung (pakai imajinasi para readers aja ya soalnya author bingung karena image yesung udah kelam dari sononya #plakk)

-Ryeowook dan Sungmin (buka google image, terus ketik Ryeowook be a girl sama Sungmin be a girl. Terus tentuin sendiri yang mana yang paling cantik menurut para readers)

-Kyuhyun (Break Down MV)

- Yunho (Keep Your Head Down MV)

-Changmin (Bonjouir Paris suka banget dengan gaya rambutnya gini)

Chapter 1

Author POV

06.00

.

.

.

.

Drttt… KRRIIINNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG… KRINGGGGGG… KRINGGGGGGG… BRAKKKK!

Bunyi jam weker yang dibanting itulah yang menghiasi pagi dikediaman keluarga kecil Kim. sipelaku-yang melemparkan weker itu terus meringkuk dibawah selimut tanpa merasakan sebuah aura hitam yang mendekatinya… semakin dekat… semakin dekat… dan

"YAKKK,, KIM CHANGMIN… SAMPAI KAPAN KAU TIDUR SEPERTI ORANG MATI, HUH? DAN LIHATLAH AKAN PERBUATANMU YANG TELAH MERUSAK JAM WEKERMU YANG KE 75 KALINYA ITU. KAU INGIN AKU BANGKRUT KARENA TERUS MENGGANTIKAN JAM YANG TIDAK ADA GUNANYA ITU, EOH?" teriak namja tampan bermata musang membangunkan namja bertinggi diatas rata-rata itu.

Namja tiang listrik-kim changmin melihat namja-hyungnya itu sekilas dan memberikan senyuman mithmachesnya yang entah kenapa digilai para yeoja-itulah mungkin yang ada dipikiran namja bermuka kecil itu. lalu, setelah memberikan senyuman termanisnya pada hyungnya itu dengan wajah tanpa dosa dia kembali menarik selimut yang sempat dibuang hyungnya itu kelantai dan melanjutkan kembali aktivitasnya yang sempat tertunda itu. tidur.

Ctakkk… terlihat jelas kedutan diantara pelipis hyung dari changmin itu melihat kelakuan manis dari salah satu dongsaeng kesayangannya itu dan…

PLETAKKK

.

.

.

.

"AGHHHHHH,, APPOYOOOOOOOOO~"jerit changmin beberapa oktaf memegang kepalanya yang telah dipukul nista oleh namja bermata musang itu-hyung changmin yang memberikan seringaian kepadanya.

"siapa suruh kau tidur lagi, huh? Sudahlah, cepat bangun nanti kau terlambat saeng-ah. Aku mau membangunkan Wokkie dulu dan awas saat aku selesai membangunkan Wokkie kau tidak ada di ruang makan. Karena kalau tidak, jangan harap kau akan menemukan makanan satupun disana."ancam hyung changmin itu atau Kim Yunho santai melangkah pergi meninggalkan Changmin yang cengo mendengar ucapannya itu.

"aishhh, apakah dia itu tidak bisa membangunkanku seperti putri-putri yang didongeng? Dasar dedemit."gerutu Changmin.

Dengan langkah yang bisa membuat yeoja bertekuk lutut yunho berjalan menuju kamar donsaeng tersayangnya-pengecualian untuk changmin. Dengan santai dia mengetuk pintu kamar Ryeowook adik terakhirnya yang sangat disayanginya itu. biasanya, jika membangunkan Ryeowook tidak akan sesulit membangunkan anak setan yang menjelma menjadi adik laki-lakinya itu.

"tok… tok.. tokk… Wokkie ireonaaa~"panggil Yunho lembut dan mendayu-dayu berbeda saat dia membangunkan changmin dengan sangat beringas tadi-diskriminasi, eoh?

Sing~

Yunho mengeryitkan dahinya saat tidak mendapatkan sahutan manis yang biasanya didengar telinganya tiap pagi jika dia membangunkan adiknya yang ini.

"tok… tokk.. tokkk… Wokkie? Kau ada didalam? Hyung masuk ya?"tanpa mendapat persetujuan dari siempunya kamar dengan seenak jidat Yoochun, Yunhopun masuk kedalam kamar Ryeowook. Krietttt.. dengan mengendap-endap, Yunho masuk kekamar Ryeowook dan berjalan amat pelan keranjang Ryeowook agar tidak menganggu aktivitas putri tidur kesayangannya itu.

Lagi-lagi Yunho mengerutkan dahinya bingung saat matanya menangkap dua gundukan yang ada dikasur tidur adiknya itu. tanpa menunggu waktu lagi Yunho pun menarik selimut itu keatas dan langsung membelalakan matanya kaget melihat pemandangan yang tersuguhi didepannya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Kim Ryeowook adiknya tidur dengan seorang pria. Tekankan itu para readers.

Dan yang paling mencengangkannya lagi adalah penampilan pria itu yang begitu seram walau parasnya tampan tapi tetap saja seram jika dia hanya memakai baju t-shirt berwarna hitam dan memakai celana jeans berwarna hitam juga-untung saja mukanya gak hitam.

Tapi, saat dilihat lebih pasat lagi barulah Yunho sadar jika laki-laki yang tertidur disebelah Ryeowook itu adalah Yesung, namjachingu adiknya yang dikenalkannya seminggu yang lalu dan sukses membuat Yunho dan Changmin terkena serangan jantung saat itu juga ketika adiknya yang polos itu mengenalkan namja yang terlihat seperti preman itu sebagai kekasihnya ditambah lagi saat Changmin mengatakan jika namja itu adalah namja yang paling ditakuti disekolahnya-kingka !

Srettt… dengan sangat lembut Yunho menarik rambut Yesung keluar kamar. Alhasil, itu membuat Yesung terbangun dan merintih kesakitan saat dia merasakan rambutnya yang ditarik sekencang itu. jeritan dan umpatan pun keluar dari mulut Yesung membuat Ryeowook terbangun dan Changmin keluar dari sarangnya melihat kakak tertua mereka sedang melakukan tindakan kekerasan-lagi pada Yesung.

"aggghhhh… appo… appo… yakkk appoyoooo~"jerit Yesung yang tidak dipedulikan sama sekali oleh sipelaku penarikan itu. dibelakang mereka terlihat Ryeowook yang panic dan Changmin yang menikmati tontonan live kesadisan dari kakak pertamanya itu.

"ommo, Yesung oppa mau diapakan Minnie?"Tanya Ryeowook pada Changmin yang melihat Ryeowook horror.

"yakkk, jangan panggil aku dengan panggilan menjijikan seperti itu nonna!"protes Changmin membuat Ryeowook menoleh kepadanya dengan raut wajah yang sangat polos.

"waeyo?"Tanya Ryeowook.

"aku tidak ingin dikatai oleh kyunnie jika kau memanggilku seperti itu… kau tahu, wajahnya yang tua itu akan semakin tua jika dia mendapatkan sesuatu untuk membullyku."ucap Changmin sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"nde, tapi bukannya kau juga suka membullynya Minnie… jadi kenapa kau marah saat dia membullymu?"Tanya ryeowook telak membuat Changmin kehilangan kata-katanya.

"Aissshhh… terserah kau saja deh nonna~ daripada kau mengurusiku lebih baik kau urusi dulu namjachingumu yang hampir sekarat ditangan hyung."kata Changmin sarkatis dan berjalan mendekati kedua orang yang sedang sibuk itu-ingin menonton lebih dekat, eoh?

"ommona, Yesung oppa~"cicit Ryeowook saat teringat akan nasib namjachingunya itu. tentu saja Ryeowook sepanik itu jika selama ini dia mengenal oppa kesayangannya itu merupakan namja tersadis yang pernah dikenalnya selama ini. Entah apa yang akan dilakukan oleh oppanya itu pada namjachingunya yang pasrah itu.

Brukkk… dilemparkannya badan Yesung ke sofa ruang tengahnya itu. Yesung ingin protes karena diperlakukan seperti kucing yang dibuang jika tidak melihat mata musang itu menatapnya tajam.

"kau tahu dimana letak kesalahanmu, Yesung-ah?"desis Yunho pelan namun menusuk membuat suasana diruangan itu menjadi dingin seketika.

"a.. ano.. itu.. aku.."gagap Yesung.

"apakah tulisan aku begitu jelek sampai kau tidak bisa membaca kamar tamu didepan, huh?" Tanya Yunho telak.

Gluppp… Yesung menelan ludahnya gugup, dia mengoreksi lagi jika tidak ada orang didunia ini yang bisa menandingi kekejaman eonninya dirumah jika tidak melihat sifat Yunho saat ini yang lebih sadis dan nyata.

"untung saja kau itu adiknya Kim Heechul temanku dari SMA, Yesung-ah. Kalau tidak kau sudah dari tadi kujadikan mayat hidup kau tahu?"hardik Yunho tajam.

"mi.. mianhe hyung.. aku salah."ucap Yesung tegas menatap langsung mata musang dari Yunho itu. dan Yunho melihat ketulusan dan rasa bersalah itu dari wajah Yesung-walau yang dilihatnya adalah raut wajah ketakutan.

"kali ini kumaafkan karena kau juga adalah saengku. Nah, kalian apakah tidak lapar, huh? Aku sudah memasakkan makanan buat kalian semua."aura hitam Yunho pun menghilang digantikan aura pink yang muncul menyeruak ditubuh Yunho yang entah sejak kapan memakai apron itu. itulah Kim Yunho, anak tertua yang memiliki mood yang mudah sekali berubah. Sekilas dia menjadi sosok yang menakutkan, terkadang juga dia bisa menjadi sosok yang menyenangkan sesuai moodnya saat itu. orang tua mereka? Oh, jangan sekali-kali kau menyebutkan itu didepannya secara frontal jika tidak ingin melihat namja itu menangis tersedu-sedu. Orang tua mereka telah meninggalkan Yunho saat dia berumur tujuh belas tahun bersama kedua adiknya yang masih kecil saat itu. jadi, bisakah kalian bayangkan bagaimana kerasnya usaha Yunho saat ini menjadi sosok 'ayah' sekaligus 'ibu' terhadap kedua adiknya itu. ditambah, dia harus menafkahi kedua adiknya itu. seberapa keras dia menjadi seorang namja sesukses ini bisa kalian tanyakan langsung pada sahabatnya, Kim Heechul eonni dari Kim Yesung.

"hey, kenapa kalian masih bengong disana? Apakah kalian tahu jika lima belas menit lagi gerbang sekolah akan ditutup."kata Yunho santai membuat ketiga orang yang melamun tadi menatapnya horror. Dengan gaya slow motion, ketiga orang itu menatap jam yang terpapang manis didinding bercat biru itu.

"mwooo? Yakkk, hyung kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi, eoh?"teriak mereka bertiga yang berhasil membuat telinga Yunho berdengung.

Belum sempat, Yunho ingin memaki mereka dengan secepat kilat mereka masuk kekamar masing-masing membuat Yunho hanya mengumpat mereka dalam hati saja.

"dasar anak muda jaman sekarang, aneh-aneh saja kelakuannya." Oh, God, Kim Yunho bukankah mereka seperti itu juga sebagiannya disebabkan oleh ulahmu?

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

Oh god!

Chapter 2

"kyaaaaaaa…. Ryeowook neomu yeppeo!"

"kyaaaaaaa…. Changmin~"

"beruntungnya diriku masuk disekolah ini dapat melihat duo Kim bersaudara!"

"ahh~aku ingin sekali meniduri Ryeowook yang nendesah dibawahku!"

Sing~ seketika itu pula suasana yang tadi ricuh menjadi hening seketika. Ryeowook yang berjalan bersama Changmin dan Yesung oppa-nya menatap ketakutan kepada namja yang meneriakkan kalimat mengerikan tadi. Hampir semua orang yang ada disana menatap horror namja itu. bagaimana bisa dia berfantasi seperti itu pada Ryeowook si primadona sekolah? Apakah dia sadar dengan apa yang diucapkannya?

Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Kim Ryeowook? Anak kedua dari Kim bersaudara. Nonna dari Kim Changmin dan yeojachingu si penguasa sekolah, Yesung. Yeoja cantik yang hanya bisa dikagumi dari jauh. Kenapa? Hey, siapa yang tidak mengenal betapa posesifnya namja-namja disekitar Ryeowook itu.

Memiliki kekasih seorang kingka membuatnya menjadi sebuah boneka yang bisa dikagumi dari jauh. Hey, siapa yang berani mau mendekati Ryeowook jika baru memandangnya dengan pandangan mesum saja langsung dideathglare habis-habisan oleh kingka kita satu itu. benar-benar namjachingu yang posesif padahal belum sampai satu bulan mereka mengikrarkan diri mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih.

Lain halnya dengan Kim Changmin. Jika Yesung menjaga Ryeowook secara terang-terangan. Maka namja satu ini melindunginya dari balik layar. Dengan predikatnya sebagai ketua osis di SM high school itu dia dapat langsung mengirim namja yang menganggu Ryeowook langsung ke neraka dunia. Yah, meskipun Changmin terlihat ramah dengan siapapun yang memberikannya makanan. Akan tetapi, dia dapat berubah wujud menjadi raja iblis sekalipun jika sudah menyangkut dengan nonna-nya itu.

Ahhh, tak hanya itu saja… desas desus tentang kakak tertua di keluarga Kim itu juga berhasil membuat namja-namja mesum bermodal nekat perlahan-lahan mundur teratur. banyak gossip yang beredar jika ada namja yang memiliki otak yang bodoh menguntit Ryeowook kemanapun ia pergi. Tentu saja Ryeowook yang ketakutan itu melaporkan hal tersebut kepada oppanya yang paling tua merangkap menjadi kepala keluarganya tersebut. esoknya, entah apa yang dilakukannya kepada namja bodoh itu hingga akhirnya dia berakhir disebuah rumah sakit dan mengalami koma selama satu minggu. Ironisnya, saat dia sadar dia terus mengumamkan kata-kata tentang iblis yang mendekatinya dengan raut wajah yang sangat ketakutan.

So, apakah kalian masih berani? Yak, kembali ketopik awal kita tentang namja yang mengucapkan kata-kata mesum kearah Ryeowook. Entah dia sadar atau tidak saat mengucapkan kata-kata itu, akan tetapi sepertinya hidupnya tidak akan lama lagi melihat cahaya yang mengkilat dari mata Changmin dan Yesung yang menatapnya tajam.

"hey, Changmin-ah~"panggil Yesung pada adik iparnya itu.

"hn?"

"kau tahu siapa namja idiot itu?"

"park sam bum. Namja idiot dari kelas XI IPS *wah, anggap saja gitu… tidak ada keistimewaan dari dia selain pelecehan seksualnya kepada adik kelas kita hyung."jawab Changmin datar.

"hmm, kalau begitu nanti siang akan kuhabisi dia! Min, kau bisa kan buat dia keluar dari sekolah ini dengan cepat?"

"tentu saja. Tapi aku tidak akan mengeluarkannya begitu saja. Akan kusiksa dia pelan-pelan disini baru aku akan mengeluarkannya. Ahhh, sebelum itu kejadian ini harus kuberitahu dulu sama hyungku yang brother complex itu."ucap Changmin sambil menyeringai.

Poor Park Sang Bum~

~"~

Jam Istirahat

"nonna~makananku mana?"teriak Changmin beberapa oktaf membuat yeoja yang dipanggil nonna itu menatapnya iritasi.

"yak, food monster tak bisakah kau tidak berteriak seperti itu! nih bekalmu."ujar Ryeowook sambil memberikan sebuah kotak bekal yang ehem sangat besar itu.

"mwooo? Yak, Monster bagaimana bisa kau memakan sebanyak itu?" sahut temannya sekutunya Changmin- Cho Kyuhyun.

"aissshhh, tentu saja dimakanlah pabbo masa kubuang sih?"ucap Changmin santai sambil memakan kekasihnya (?) dengan penuh nafsu membuat orang-orang yang disekelilingnya menatapnya ngeri.

"oh, iya Wokkie dimana Yesung oppa? Kok tidak kelihatan?"tanya yeoja bermata kelinci itu.

Krieettt, pintu atap sekolah itupun dibuka dan menampakkan sesosok orang yang dicari oleh Sungmin itu. yap, semenjak Yesung menembak Ryeowook diperpustakaan itu. secara perlahan-lahan kedua teman Ryeowook itu, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Dapat menerima keberadaan namja itu meski agak sedikit takut akan aura misterius yang dipancar oleh Yesung.

Ryeowook tersenyum kearah Yesung yang berjalan kearahnya. Dia memberikan sebuah kotak bekal berbentuk kura-kura (?) kepada Yesung. "ini makanan untuk oppa~" Yesung mengambil bekal tersebut sambil memandang gemas yeoja-nya itu yang kini sedang merona karena tangan mereka tidak sengaja bersentuhan.

"hmm nyam… nyam… Yesung hyung, kuharap matamu itu tidak menatap nonnaku dengan pandangan mesum seperti itu jika tidak mau kulaporkan pada Yunho hyung." Ancam Changmin menghentikan acara lovely-dovey antara Ryeowook dan Yesung.

"hahaha… bilang saja kau iri Min-ah mengingat jika disini hanya kau saja yang tidak memiliki pasangan."ejek Kyuhyun yang mendapat pelototan gratis oleh Changmin tersebut.

"siapa…." Belum sempat Changmin berbicara, tiba-tiba saja terdengar bunyi pintu terbuka. Jika tadi Yesung yang datang dengan elegannya berbeda dengan yang sekarang menatap kesal pada Changmin yang menatapnya horror.

"ohhh~jadi disini tempat persembunyianmu sekarang Changmin-ssi."desis yeoja itu berbahaya.

Glupp.. Changmin meneguk ludahnya sulit melihat sesosok siluet yeoja berbadan seksi itu yang sedang berkacak pinggang menatapnya garang. Meski yeoja itu terlihat dingin dengan kacamatanya yang bertengger diwajahnya itu tidak membuat dia kelihatan cupu dengan gayanya tersebut. melainkan dengan adanya kacamata itulah kesan cantik dan seksi dapat disandingkan dengannya.

"Bu… Bummie-ah~"cicit Changmin menatap kekasihnya itu yang sekaligus merangkap sebagai sekretaris osis tersebut.

"baguss ya, aku dan Siwon sibuk mengurusi dokumen-dokumen yang kau telantarkan. Sedangkan kau disini enak-enakan makan eoh?"

"hehehe… tapi aku lapar Bummie~"

"KAU PIKIR KAMI TIDAK EOH?" bentak yeoja cantik itu.

Ciut, itulah perasaan Changmin saat ini. meski Kim Kibum yeojachingunya itu terlihat ramah dibalik wajah dinginnya itu. tapi jika dia marah Changmin rela dibanting (?) oleh Yunho hyung daripada menjadi tempat amukan yeojachingunya itu.

Ryeowook, Yesung, Kyuhyun, dan Sungmin menatap adegan itu dengan bingung. Mereka heran melihat keberingasan sekretaris osis yang terkenal pendiam itu. mereka tidak tahu jika Kibum merupakan yeojachingu dari Kim Changmin. Hey, yang ada dipikiran Changmin itu hanyalah makanan mana mungkin mereka percaya jika Namja jangkung itu dapat memacari Kim Kibum yang terkenal akan kedinginannya tersebut. apa yang yeoja perfect itu lihat dari namja idiot yang merangkap ketua osis itu?

Gyutttt… dijewernya kuping Changmin tersebut membuat namja itu menjerit kesakitan.. "yak, chagi-ah, appo~appo~…. Akhhh… appoooooo~"jerit Changmin membahana menjadi backsound kepergiannya.

"chagi-ah?"tanya keempat orang itu kebingungan.

~"~

Pulang Sekolah

"yak, apa apaan penampilanmu itu oppa?"teriak Ryeowook melihat penampilan namjachingunya yang jauh dari kesan 'rapi' itu.

"ahh, ini biasa. Aku tadi berkelahi dengan anak sebelah karena mereka membully salah satu murid dari sekolah kita chagi. Wae? Kau mencemaskanku?"tanya Yesung senang.

"kenapa harus berkelahi sih? Apakah itu harus oppa? Apakah kau tidak bisa berhenti eoh?" lirih ryeowook menatap Yesung khawatir.

"ahaha… apa kau lupa baby Wook kalau ini juga salah satu permintaan namdongsaeng 'evil'mu itu?"

"ta.. tapi.."

"gwechana, lagipula aku melakukan ini untuk membantu Changmin-ah bukan karena ingin berkelahi baby."

"oppa~ apa kau harus selalu menuruti semua kehendak adikku yang pabbo itu?"

"tentu saja. Jarang-jarang dia berlutut kepadaku meminta pertolonganku. Lagipula apa yang dipintanya itu tak lebih untuk kemajuan sekolah kita."

"oppa~"

"yah, adikmu itu adalah adik yang bertanggung jawab. Meski Kibum bilang dia ketua osis dan namja yang paling payah. Tapi kita semua tahu jika Changmin benar-benar memikirkan sekolah kita sedemikian rupa. Dia bahkan memohon padaku untuk menjaga sekolah dari balik layar. Jika dia menjadikan sekolah kita menjadi sekolah yang berkualitas maka aku juga harus menjaga sekolah kita dari cecunguk-cecunguk bodoh yang menantang sekolah kita."terang Yesung bijak.

"YAHHH, TAPI TIDAK DENGAN CARA BERKELAHI PABBO NAMJA! KAU PIKIR SIAPA HUH YANG MENCUCI BAJUMU ITU? AKU, AKU YANG MENCUCINYA DAN MENJAHITNYA JIKA ADA YANG ROBEK. APALAGI JIKA BAJUMU ITU TERKENA DARAH KAU PIKIR MUDAH MENGHILANGKANNYA EOH?" teriak Ryeowook yang tidak kalah nyaring dari adik pabbonya itu.

"ahh… i.. itu-" belum sempat Yesung berbicara beberapa pukulan dan tendangan dia terima dari yeojachingunya itu. tentu saja dia tidak membalas. Hey, jika dia membalas dia sudah membayangkan dua predator buas akan menyerangnya dari berbagai sisi. Jujur saja, dia tidak terlalu takut pada Changmin tapi jika itu yunho… HELL NO!

Changmin, Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Kibum, dan Siwon yang menyaksikan hal tersebut hanya bisa tertawa nista tanpa ada niat untuk menghentikan amukan dari Ryeowook. Tak pernah disangka dibalik wajah lugu dan imutnya itu tersimpan sisi gelap keluarga Kim. Keturunan eoh?

.

.

.

.

.

Di tempat yang lain, Kim Corperation

Yunho tak pernah berhenti menatap paras cantik sekretarisnya itu. apalagi sesekali dia melihat bagaimana adorablenya sekretaris itu mengerucutkan bibirnya menandakan jika dia sedang focus pada pekerjaan yang diberikan oleh sajangnim mesumnya itu.

'oh, tuhan bagaimana bisa kau menciptakan makhluk sesempurna itu eoh?' batin kepala keluarga Kim itu. dia menyeringai membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak melihat sekretarisnya itu yang terkenal dengan kejutekkannya.

"boo~"panggil Yunho manja.

"sajangnim, ini masih dikantor kuharap anda dapat menempatkan diri anda dengan tempat anda berada sekarang."jawab yeoja cantik itu dingin.

Yunho kesal, dia sangat kesal jika Boojaejoongienya itu selalu mementingkan profesionalitasnya dalam bekerja. Meskipun apa yang dikatakan oleh Boojaejoongienya itu benar. Tapi dia tidak suka jika diacuhkan seperti itu.

"boo~jangan acuhkan aku~"rengek Yunho.

"hhh, sajangnim ini laporan yang anda berikan pada saya dan sekali lagi saya ingathhhhmmppp… hmmppppttfff…" Jaejoong tidak sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya saat Yunho kini telah berada didepannya mengemut ah, melumat atau mencium bibir kissable milik sekretaris atau yeojachingunya itu.

"tetap manis boo~"Yunho pun melepaskan ciuman sepihak itu dan berniat kembali kemejanya untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda itu jika saja tidak ada tangan mulus milik boojaejoonginya itu yang menjambak rambut Yunho kasar.

"YAKK, NAMJA PABBO APA YANG BARU SAJA KAU LAKUKAN HUH?" teriak Jaejoong tanpa ampun tidak mempedulikan teriakan kesakitan yang dikeluarkan dari bibir sexy berbentuk hati milik namjachingunya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Jika kalian berpikir jika ketiga namja itu adalah namja paling tangguh dan paling ditakuti maka semuanya SALAH BESAR. Siapa bilang mereka tidak takut apapun? Kenyataannya mereka tidak memiliki sedikitpun nyali kepada yeojachingu mereka yang terkadang lebih kejam dari ibu tiri. So, ingatlah kalian diatas langit ada langit. Dibalik namja perkasa terdapat yeoja yang JAUH lebih perkasa haha.

Tbc/end

FF ini sengaja aku bikin per one-shoot jadi jangan heran jika chapter ini tidak nyambung sama sekali dengan chapter sebelumnya. Soalnya, aku malas membuat konflik tentang mereka. Karena jujur saja aku kurang ahli dalam membuat konflik. Apalagi pairingnya Yewook. Jadi mian kalau tidak memuaskan para readers.


End file.
